


Wire

by RainedMirror



Series: Loners don't get happy endings [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Electrocution, Galra Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: Keith being like this was one thing he wouldn't want you or anyone to see.





	Wire

You were half complaining about Keith needing rescuing. 

He was meant to be that one solid dependable ball of fury that can easily cut through swafts of Galra troops like a hot knife through butter. Although Pidge immediately pointed out that the knife cools down eventually and get a hard time later. 

It is the same with Keith, apparently, since he went and gotten himself captured. And you guys have managed to track him down into this particular base. It was really close to the Galran empire, so you were silently treading through the base as Pidge guided you towards him. As you approach the last room, you bit your tongue to stay quiet. 

Keith was floating in a tank of quintessence. His form, has already turned into a full fledged Galra. At the same time, millions of wires were connected to him. It dawned on you that this room is power room for the base. And Keith was the (inhuman) power source.  
You use the wires to haul Keith out of the tank. And what a mistake that was. The moment Keith was not touching the quintessence, he started screaming, pained, raw and deranged as his yellow eyes fade into glassiness just before the power went out throughout the entire base. You were shocked by his sudden screaming that you dropped him back into the tank again. 

You mutter a bit before turning on a light, shining to find Keith again, before finding him (dead) floating on the quintessence, still with all the wires connected to him. It just then dawned on you, that you killed him. By accident, but still. Letting the base drain him of his own quintessence, leaving behind a lifeless husk. 

You mouthed a silent ‘I'm sorry’ before turning on the communications explaining what happened.


End file.
